


For Luck

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Crushes, Dialogue Light, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge 2018, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: From the moment Leia Organa turns up on Yavin 4 with Prince Luke, the smuggler, and the Wookiee, Wedge is smitten.





	For Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedarlingone (Curuchamion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/gifts).



> For February Ficlet Challenge day eight prompt "crossover: put today’s characters in the world of the next pairing in your list." Since today's pairing is Wedge/Leia and tomorrow's is Wedge/Luke, I settled on a bit of twinswap au. Pairing requested by thedarlingone.

From the moment Leia Organa turns up on Yavin 4 with Prince Luke, the smuggler, and the Wookiee, Wedge is smitten. The way her brown eyes spit fire, the mysterious lightsaber at her hip, the way she blows his sim scores out the water even though she's never flown an X-wing before – what's not to love?

Command doesn't want to send her on the Death Star run, but they know they're short on pilots for this critical mission. Between her scores and the talking-to she gives anyone who will listen as Wedge stands awkwardly at her side, having been assigned to show her around, she convinces them. Though he thinks his agreement that she can definitely keep up with the rest of them in their fighters doesn't hurt either.

She gives him this smile when he says that half like _of course_ and half like _thank you_. It makes him smile back.

And a few hours later, when they're suiting up and climbing into their ships, adrenaline already surging as they wonder who among them will make it home, she wanders over and ducks in without a second thought to kiss his cheek. “For luck,” she throws over her shoulder as she heads to her own ship.

Wedge watches her go, a grin on his face, as he touches his cheek like an innocent schoolboy. They're both going to come back; he knows it.


End file.
